pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dandybot/Archive 4
Archived page syndrome It means this place is copypasted full of cute kitten pictures and unrelated spam within a few minutes. --'-Chaos-' 15:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :FURST -- Jai''writes'' 16:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::niggers --'Angelus' 16:39, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :::no u -- Jai''writes'' 16:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Wonder if I'd be considered less of an annoying faggot if I'd ever say anything nice about people, or try please them. Discuss. --'-Chaos-' 19:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) now your page is full of copypasted kittens! ··· Danny Pew '' 21:17, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Danny, I love you. --'-Chaos-' 21:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) The next objective Is to start a dramatic or deep discussion to wake admin attention to this kitten-valanche. --'-Chaos-' 17:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :You're a flaming faggot. Also, just call big a nigger and he'll come over, say hi, and ban your ass. Life Guardian 17:21, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Afaik he's not offended to the least by the word :> --'-Chaos-' 17:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Good point, you have to change nerd on his userpage to nigger, and you have to be an absolute faggot. Get Jai to do it. Life Guardian 17:13, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I am already an absolute faggot. Vandalism isn't my line of art, I prefer creative NPA's.. But I like this idea of provoking someone else into getting banned. I haven't done that for a few days. It's apparently loleasy to do it with Fox. --'-Chaos-' 17:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Lol, can we all just say that his ban is caused by me? --'-Chaos-' 13:33, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::No we can't. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Frosty only comes to my talk to bring bad news ;> --'-Chaos-' 14:10, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :There goes :D --'-Chaos-' 14:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) MSN all of you need to get it. seriously. -Auron 14:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :If all PvX discussion was moved to MSN, the only people I'd ever pay attention to would be KJ <3 and admins, whenever I have something that needs doing. --'-Chaos-' 14:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Broken page is broken it no longer gives me an error, instead it links to this revision... There's a loophole in time and space. Also, lolpvx: The keyword is autist! --'-Chaos-' 18:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hi get on. LOLPVE I just used this to spank the Glacial Griffon within a lolshort time, on the first try. --'-Chaos-' 17:58, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Moved faggotry :::never said anything is wrong with gays. what are you trying to suggest? chaos coming out? wut? --'Angelus' 17:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Using homo as an insult indicates that it's wrong to be gay, l2logiccccc. Also, Angelus, I always had a thing for you, always. I know where you live, who your friends are, what you do during your days, what porn you like. My wall is covered with pictures of you, you're my OBSESSION and you're so cute ^^ I've came out of the closet long ago but oh well.. Angelus, will you marry me? I got this ring from a chewing gum machine, but once I get rich with the porn we'll film together I can buy you a real one with a HUGE diamond! --'-Chaos-' 17:57, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::deny --'Angelus' 17:59, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::THAT MUST MEAN YOU ARE A HOMO HATER! HATE CRIME! HATE CRIME! BAN THIS HOMOPHOBIC NIGGER! --'-Chaos-' 18:02, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::lulz, go fap to your gay porn --'Angelus' 18:03, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::No you, I'll yet teach you to appreciate it. <3 That song sings stuff like "The train goes on and on...", because the translation is essential. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:06, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Danny told me he'd make some gay porn for $10,000 if you're interested [[User:Athrun Feya| '''Athrun']]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 18:09, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I could link it around PvX. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:11, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Misery, you make me sad. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'd need more than 10,000 to cure emotional damages after seeing it. --'Angelus' 19:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You'll be paying ME 10,000 for showing you into the dark and secret arts of gay pr0n. Also, that vid is really so so hilarious, especially with the music on it. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:12, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Depends on if you are giving or recieving--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Personally I find being dominated on any level lovely as hell, but due to my nature I initially tend to end up as the dominant person in a relationship. Then again, if I'm dominated, I feel like I mean nothing to the dominant part. In the end I'll end up with someone who either controls me or is on an equal level to me... And crap, both are so rare. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Lolemo They are doing it wrong. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:20, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Present 18:49, 23 September 2009 ::KJ-Entertainment did it again. --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:50, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::LOL red link xD[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Shadow]] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 02:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) could you... explain to me exactly how to make a welcome template and how to chang the font of my sig? Also, it would be helpful if you could tell me where to find a quick img upload link. tyvm in advance. ^^--[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Shadow]] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 04:52, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Make a page called "User:XxShadow of DarknessxX/Welcome" and steal the code of some other welcome template. What I did was just change the image, border thickness and background color by adjusting some simple numbers. Feel free to rip off at mine at User:Chaos Messenger/Welcome. Take a look at the code before you give up, you actually don't need to figure out much yourself (I can't code for crap yet manage it just fine here). When the page is done, insert the welcome template by typing :My signature currently looks like -Chaos is gay - :What you do is pick out the and insert your own font. :Shadow of [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] :I also made your sig considerably more compact (tho I think that could still be improved). None cares about a contribution link, and you had some extra code there. Hope this sums anything up. --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Tyvm Chaozzz <3[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX| Shadow]] [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|'of']] 02:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Kk, so I made my new siggy but the font in MS word that I chose was very small so I tried to make it bigger with and that worked but then it wouldn't fit into the preferences page :/ so nao I has a very small sig xD [[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 02:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::What are you talking about? Its not small at all. -- Drah 05:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I meant like small as in not tall and slightly illegible :/ [[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 06:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You're not supposed to make your font bigger. --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I FUCKING LOVE U-DEEP, SO DEEP (_(_) =D(_o_)'.' :Not me. Iffy ::SOZ, FORGOT TO SIGN MY MASSIVE COCK...ALSO, CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL :::soz, forgot again 02:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::YOU ARE AMAZING <3 --'-Chaos is gay -' 05:21, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Chaos is gay Chaos is gay. Also, read more Hobb.-- $ɧor₮ talk 21:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I will fulfill this request some time during the coming month, good sir. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::lovecraft is a gay name tbh. --Short the IP :::Quite true, but you have to love the irony when a guy called Lovecraft writes splendid horror fiction :D --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:04, September 25, 2009 (UTC) wut was the big argument that made you change your sig about?--Relyk 23:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :There was no argument, I just acted gay around Angelus's page and somewhere else, and decided I want to put it in my sig <3 --'-Chaos is gay -' 07:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::fag --'Angelus' 12:45, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::HOMOPHOBIC NIGGER --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:37, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::The word Homophobic is Gay! [[User:Kurtan|''Kurtan]] 20:47, 26 September 2009 :::::So is your mom too, go figure. --'-Chaos is gay -' 20:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Checklist *Build:D/A_Dwarven_Droks_Runner is inferior to Build:D/A_Unstoppable_Droks_Dervish *Build:A/Me Permaform Runner and Build:A/D Dark Shadow Forge Runner, no idea about perma runners, and none runs droks with Shadow Form nowadays. *Build:Mo/A Blessed Dasher and Build:Mo/A PnH Runner are jokes, I suppose Build:Mo/A Blessed Shadow Runner would be the actual one. *Build:R/D Enchanted Forge Runner is inferior to Build:R/D VoS Speed Runner. The R/D works, tho Build:R/any Escape Runner is also fast as hell. *Build:Rt/D Tsungrai Forge Runner is inferior/a variant of Build:Any/D Generic Forge Runner *Needs a general war runner page. :Done and done. --'-Chaos is gay -' 14:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) PvX l2amuse, kkthx --'-Chaos is gay -' 17:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :l2wowwiki ~iffy. ::Too hard. Nick? --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Scary? I would have used the word powerful. Misery Says Moo 22:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Powerful is not a word I use to describe people, unless talking about someone with actual psychological power, like my sister or women conscious about their appearance. It's past midnight and I was rushing that text to go to sleep fast, later upon looking at that I realize it was a bad word of choice. Fixed. --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Wow nice trolling streak so far--Relyk 00:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::He's the chosen one. I'm proud of how fast he figured out indenting. --'-Chaos is gay -' 06:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I am very friendly :> Misery Says Moo 08:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :c <3 ^^ --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) This day has been disturbing wtf? --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:58, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :wtf?--'-Button trolls autists-' 19:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::wtf? ··· Danny Pew '' 21:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::wtf? --Soggy 00:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) You a good troll? Hah, Hah hah, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHH. Right well I've said my peace. bai babe.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 21:07, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :/wave. Not famous for being a good troll, just infamous for doing it all the time in RA, and the guy happened to have been around on PvX talk pages seeing me call people autistic niggers. --'-Chaos is gay -' 00:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) late, but oh well since u came out on pvx i thought id tell you this, but remember when you were in my guild? And you pinged a link in guild chat with a pic of u irl with ur dad? and bro? me n another guild member were on vent and were lol'ing at ur tight white chick jeans and a scarf u were wearing...we came to the conclusion of homo, and that ur bro is a stud muffin (lol, that was snax, the other guildie, not me) and he must get all the girls, with love, 01:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I actually get all the girls. --'-Chaos is gay -' 05:30, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :And they're not tight ;o --'-Chaos is gay -' 05:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Chaos is not only gay, but a dangerous emofag I'm lolling irl here. I just got called to a school psychologist because I drew a "violent picture about school shooting". A comic strip where the principle of the school reads a paper of a possible school shooter then throws it away. The next panel is of a guy shooting around. On the top centre was the health monitor, down to the right was his weapon info telling the guy uses a "Glock 17" with 4 ammo and 10 magazines left. Apparently the art of satiric dark humor shouldn't be applied to sensitive subjects :'DDDDDDDDDDDDD --'-Chaos is gay -' 09:39, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Oh wow. lol your school is retarded.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 03:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Just doing their job tbh, but my art teacher is a horrible frenchman who can't speak the language. I never know what he's saying, reason why I got annoyed at the art task. (21:05:06) Dandybot: We had a task to pick a news article and draw a comic about it (21:05:34) Dandybot: So I made one with black humor, the article saying that the principle of Jokela was warned about the shootings (21:07:33) Dandybot: 1st panel: The princible reads a paper saying that the guy would shoot around. 2nd panel: The princible throws the paper over his shoulder into the trashcan, the paper says "..." 3rd panel: The panel has a Counter Strike interface with health bars and ammo info etc, the crosshair pointed near a guy hiding behind a table, and there are corpses around :> 4th panel: The paper is in recycling, once again saying "..." (21:08:04) Dandybot: Then I was called to a school psychologist :>> (21:08:09) Dandybot: so lol (21:09:01) Dandybot: Just following directives to prevent further massacres :> (21:09:23) Dandybot: She asked if I like shooting, do I have any guns, do I want to "improve" my school somehow, do I have aggressions blabla (21:11:13) Dandybot: Also (21:11:34) Dandybot: My biology teacher told me of the only 2 animals in Finland who kill for fun (21:11:38) Dandybot: So I said I kill for fun too (21:11:52) Dandybot: I get on my bike and hunt panicing people with a rifle (21:12:09) Dandybot: He looked schocked tbh :> --'-Chaos is gay -' 18:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) U CAN'T STOP MY LOVE FOR CHAOS, FROSTY WE HAVE SOMETHING SPECIAL. 71.74.234.144 :sorry forgot to sign...it's his turn to do me ('.'(_o_) (_)_) 14:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) (_(_) (_o_)'.') ::<3 --'-Chaos is gay -' 16:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::True story. User:Iffy Wait Whoru? inb4trollfest --Frosty Mc Admin 18:51, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'll sit back, relax, and see what answer you get. Lol proxies tho. --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Dear frostels, Please have Auron unban me. I took those online IQ tests and I got like, 246 yo. So yeah, unban me, since 246 > 50. Iffy. PS: Don't make me proxy just so i can draw big dicks, it gets boring. And it doesn't add to my post count. <33333 :"(03:47:56) Auron: I just thought that IQ above 50 should be a requirement for posting"'' --'-Chaos is gay -' 19:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Invalid Wiki Tag D: [[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''Shadow'' of Darkness<]] why??? [[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 04:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) [[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Shadow'' Darkness]] :Getting "of" to show as black will require some more code which I cbf inserting. Looks so ugly anyways :> Increasing the font size is also forbidden =/ --'-Chaos is gay -' 08:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) u got msn? --Frosty Mc Admin 10:38, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :m4d_hunt3r@hotmail.com for ancient leetspeak address. --'-Chaos is gay -' 10:40, September 30, 2009 (UTC)